DBZ goes to Disney World
by Telcontar-lover
Summary: The Z gang go to Disney world. Gohan learns who Pan has been dating for 4 years. TP, BG, MU
1. The trip there

Just a little background so I don't confuse too many people. Pan and Trunks have been going out for 4 years. Pan got her father's brain, so she graduated college at age 16. After she graduated she became the VP at CC. The whole group knows about B/G and U/M, but only Vegeta knows about T/P. Goku isn't dead and the Z gang has kept in touch. Bulma decided it would be go for the whole gang to go on a vacation. They all just arrived at the airport. Bulma and Chi-Chi both have beat the group into submission with the Frying Pans O Doom. Disclaimer- Do you thing the owner of DBZ would ruin out of lunch money?  
  
Pan- 20 Trunks- 33 Bra- 25 Goten- 30 Marron- 27 Uub- 30  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Everybody have everything?" Bulma asked as the reached the entrance to the airport. So far they had gone back to retrieve forgotten items six times and Bulma was starting to get frustrated. After the general murmur of accent the odd group made there way to the CC private jet. Bulma handed out seat assignments when they reached the gate. Surprisingly no one objected. Maybe it was because of a certain lady with a frying pan was standing next to Bulma with a look on her face that would, and did, scare the strongest person in the universe. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Vegeta in the first row, then 18, Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu, then Videl, Gohan, Piccolo, and Dende, then Puur, Yamcha, Oolong, and Master Roshi, then Goten, Bra, Pan, and Trunks, and last, and least (sorry Marron fans, I don't like her) Marron and Uub. The flight was uneventful for the most part. Vegeta threatened to blow himself up if Goku didn't stop signing "The song that never ends" and all the older people got on each others nerves. Yep, pretty uneventful by Z gang standers.  
By the time every one got all there luggage Bulma was willing to do any thing to get them all alive until they got to the hotel. So she let Goku IT them to the hotel. Bulma had reserved the whole top floor of suits for the gang. Bulma and Vegeta shared a small kitchen and family room with Chi-Chi and Goku. Gohan and Videl did the same with Krillin and 18. Same with Piccolo and Dende and Tien and Chaiotzu, Puur and Yamacha and Oolong and Roshi, and Goten and Uub, Bra and Marron, and Trunks and Pan. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please read and review. I know this chapter was horrible. Just wait until they go to the parks. Just be patient for two chapters. 


	2. Will you

Hi! Sorry it took so long. I was working on my other story, Gohan's Summer. This is another slow chapter, but I had to do it. The next chapter will be funnier I promise. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer- I wish I did, but sadly don't, own DBZ.  
  
Pan- 20  
  
Trunks- 33  
  
Bra- 25  
  
Goten- 30  
  
Maron- 27  
  
Uub- 30 (I know I changed some of the ages, but it's my fic)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time: The Z Gang arrived at there hotel in Orlando for there vacation. Bulma handed out room assignments. Pan and Trunks were in a room together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Vegeta heard the room assignments he smirked. Once his son and Pan moved out he would get his precious GR back. That had been the only place that Pan and Trunks could go together with out people being suspicious, and Vegeta, being the wonderful father he was, had agree to let them in as long as he could still train. This had worked for awhile; until Vegeta was driven away by there romance. Now Trunks would have plenty of opportunities to give her the ring that had taken Vegeta and Trunks three hours to pick out.  
  
Pan and Trunk had traded smiles when they heard they where in a room together. Trunk's smile grew even larger when Bulma announced that they could do anything they wanted as long as they were on time for dinner and didn't get into to much trouble.  
  
'That should give me plenty of time to do it.' Trunks thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan looked around the lobby and noticed that many of the occupants were staring at them. I mean how often do you see the world's richest person, [Bulma] Her infamous husband, [Vegeta] There purple haired son, [Trunks] One really tall and scary looking green guy, [Piccolo] Another shorter green guy that happened to be the planets kami, [Dende] Two couples lip locked, [Goten and Bra, Maron and Uub] A man with hair that stood up in all directions holding his stomach in pain and whining, [Goku] two ladies holding Frying Pans O Doom, [Videl and ChiChi] A young looking blond holding hands with a much older black haired man that was only two feet tall, [18 and Krillin] An old man and a talking pig that were eyeing every young woman in the lobby, [Roshi and Oolong] The most famous baseball star since, well ever, being comforted by a floating blue cat, [Yamcha and Puar] A short boy with face pant on, [Chiaotzu] And a man with three eyes with his arm around a blue haired woman [Tien and Launch] In the lobby of the nicest hotel in Orlando.  
  
Pan was snapped out of this train of thought by Bra pulling her into the elevator and over to there room. It was a beautiful room with two queen beds, a balcony, a bathroom and a desk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they got settled in there rooms the rest of the couples went to the pool. Pan and Trunks said they hadn't finished unpacking, so they stayed behind. Once the others had left Trunks said, "I have a surprise for you." Trunks handed Pan a box. Pan opened it and gasped.  
  
"Trunks it's beautiful!" Pan pulled out a beautiful light blue strapless dress.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. If you put it on, I'll show you the other half of your surprise."  
  
Pan immediately went to the bathroom to change. "I'm ready." Pan declared.  
  
When Pan walked back into the room she saw that Trunks had also changed into something more formal. When he turned around to face her he said, "You look beautiful! Now turn around."  
  
Trunks put a blind fold around her eyes and picked her up. He jumped of the balcony and headed of the spot he had picked out from the window of the plane.  
  
When they reached the spot Trunks took out a capsule and out came a blanket and a picnic lunch. He then took the blindfold off. Pan looked around. They were under a willow tree next to a lake.  
  
"Wow." Pan said, "It's beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you."  
  
"Your just saying that. Let's eat before my stomach causes an earthquake like last time." Pan said remembering how there last date had been cut short.  
  
After lunch they both sat talking until Trunks decided he shouldn't put it off any longer and got down on one knee.  
  
"Pan, ever since I first held you I have loved you. Even after 20 years I have never lost my love for you, if anything it got stronger. Pan I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you marry me?" Trunks was so nervous by the end that he was having trouble preventing his body from shaking.  
  
"I...I would love to marry you Trunks." Pan managed to get out. Trunks let out the breath he had been holding and pulled the ring out of his pocket and slid it onto her finger.  
  
"I hope you like it. Dad and I picked it out."  
  
"It's beautiful." Pan leaned over and kissed him lightly. When she tried to leaned away a strong arm held her.  
  
When they finally broke apart Pan said, "Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes. I needed help and couldn't tell mom so I went for dad. He was happy to help 'I'll get my precious GR back' I think was his excuse, but I think he thinks of you as a daughter. Wow that had a lot of 'think's in it." Trunks explained.  
  
"I'm glad he likes me, but if I'm his daughter that would make me your sister and that would be just wrong." Pan started laughing and Trunks joined in.  
  
"I have to agree with you there." Trunks said when they both calmed down. All of the sudden both there stomachs started to rumble.  
  
"I guess it's time for dinner. We better get back before Bulma, Mom, and ChiChi make the men come find us." Pan said.  
  
They talked during the short flight back about when it would be best to tell the others. By the time they had arrived they had decided to tell them on there last night in Orlando. After Pan and Trunks changed they headed down to dinner with the other four. Pan was especially careful to hide the ring during dinner. Vegeta was the only one to notice it and thought 'it took them long enough. Finally my only son has a true Sayin mate.'  
  
After dinner all six of them played cards until Krillin came in telling them to go to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you like it. Sorry it was kind of slow. Please review. It's not that hard. 


End file.
